The present invention relates to a saddle support for holding and supporting saddles for horses when the saddles are not being used. More specifically, the present invention relates to a free-standing or mounted saddle rack with an adjustable slide mechanism to facilitate loading and unloading of the saddle.
Generally, saddles provide support and padding for a rider. In addition to supporting a rider, the saddle protects the back of a horse and assists the rider in maintaining his or her balance and shifting his or her weight as required.
The saddle tree forms the foundation of every saddle. Early trees were typically made from beech wood and reinforced with steel. Today, saddle trees are typically formed from wood, metal or molded plastic or fiberglass. The saddle tree forms the foundation for the seat and helps to distribute a rider's weight over the back of the horse. Typically, the construction of the saddle tree includes two shaped bars positioned on either side of the backbone of the horse and connected laterally by arches. The forward-most arch forms the pommel or front of the seat, and most rearward arch forms the cantle or back of the seat.
Generally, the saddle tree is covered by leather on the upper side and by sheepskin or a synthetic equivalent in areas that contact the horse. Saddles typically include well padded panels positioned under the saddle tree to act as cushions for the back of the horse. Normally, the panels are divided by a channel or gullet above the backbone of the horse to insure that the weight of the saddle and the rider is distributed over the horse's muscles on either side of the horse's spine. Sometimes, these panels are customized to fit a particular horse.
These panels require periodic care and maintenance to keep them smooth and to maintain their shape. While the saddle trees, particularly those formed of metal, fiberglass and plastic are very durable, the leather and padding can be damaged by improper storage. In addition to damage from the elements, improper storage can shift and distort the panels and scar or crease the leather. Such damage can cause pain for the horse. Depending on the severity of the pain, the horse's behavior may be affected.
Thus, it is important to keep the covering over the padding smooth and free from bumps, creases, scars or hollows so that the covering does not rub or scratch the horse. Additionally, it is important to maintain the shape and position of the padding because the saddle fit can be adversely affected by displacement or shifting of the padding.
It is known in the art that storing a saddle on the ground could damage the saddle. For this reason, saddles were often placed over the railing of the corral for temporary storage, and stored for longer periods on saddle racks when not in use. Saddle racks can be used in a wide variety of locations, such as a tack room in a trailer, a barn, a house, or any other locations. Saddle racks have been added to hand carts to facilitate carrying and portable storage of the saddles, and light weight sawhorse-like structures have been used to store saddles. However, prior art structures that are easily loaded with the saddle typically take up too much space, and devices designed to be out of the way are typically not easy to load.
It is desirable to have a saddle rack that can be loaded and unloaded easily. It is desirable to have a saddle rack assembly that can be either mounted permanently or temporarily above the ground on either a wall mount or free-standing system. It is desirable to have a saddle rack assembly that can be adapted to hold one or more saddles. Further, it is desirable to have a saddle rack that is affordable, durable, and easy to install either permanently or temporarily. Finally, it is desirable to have a saddle rack that is easy to adapt to fit in different locations while still being easy to load and easy to adjust.